Publication EP-B-1 590 114 discloses a casting pipe that comprises a lower tubular part coaxial to the casting opening axis and an upper plate. There are arranged on the lower side of the plate to both sides of the tubular part level guide surfaces which are directed downwardly at an angle in the casting direction and form a downwardly tapering plate cross-section. The interchangeable casting pipe is fixed in a casting position by means of a casting pipe changing device acting on the guide surfaces and which comprises at least one respective spring-loaded pressing element that can be pressed onto a respective guide surface of the casting pipe.